An Echo A Stain
by Akira-leigh
Summary: Two years have passed since she has seen him. Two years of not knowing and speculation. Suddenly he appears before her and asks her to leave with him. Xiaoyu’s decision ultimately leads to a dangerous path of violence, truth and naïve passion.
1. All Neon Like

**Disclaimer: **Despite the many rumours circulating in the masses that I own Tekken, I'd just like to state that this is not true…so don't sue! Ok, now that that's out of the way, I'd like to confirm that the title of this fic is taken from the song 'An Echo A Stain' (for all you Bjork fans out there). I must confess that the idea of this fic came to me as I thought about 'The Bourne Identity' while listening to Mad World from the Donnie Darko soundtrack. Ok…enough of my rambling – I hope you enjoy!

It was midnight, it was cold, and the night sky was devoid of any visible stars. The moon however shone brightly against the unsettling blackness, creating an almost gothic atmosphere. Xiaoyu, unable to sleep, lay silently on her bed staring into darkness. She curiously lifted her hand above her head and moved it back and forth. She found it to be relaxing, though she mainly did this to waste time until she was asleep again. She sighed - each night she was finding it more difficult to keep her eyes closed. She'd constantly tell herself that sleep was important and that overtiredness leads to fatigue and eventual illness. Of course this would make her paranoid and the worry would keep her awake. Xiaoyu shut her eyes tightly. It was all so pointless!

Xiaoyu's train of thought came to an end as soon as she heard something from outside. Her heart froze. Clutching onto the doona cover she turned her head towards the large windows. Someone was standing on the balcony. Xiaoyu widened her eyes – this couldn't be happening! She tried to see who it was, but due to the fact that the windows were tinted (Heihachi insisted on this for her protection) the stranger's identity was merely a shadow. Xiaoyu scrambled out of her bed as soon as the stranger started to push against the glass.

'_No way_' Xiaoyu thought to herself. Lying in bed was the last place she wanted to be if an intruder ever entered her room! She closed her eyes and quickly tried to suppress all fear now that she could hear that the glass was about to give way.

"You're not entering _my_ room without a fight" Xiaoyu said quietly as she lunged back into her phoenix stance. She bent down low to the ground so that she could propel herself at them – whoever they may be. As soon as she heard the latch come undone she charged towards the stranger. She gasped as he/she/it grabbed both of her wrists, immediately blocking her attack.

"Argh! Let go of me you…Jin?" her eyes widened at the intense, yet undeniably handsome face looking down at her. Jin immediately let go of her wrists and stepped away from her. Almost speechless, she watched him as he turned on her bedroom light.

"Jin? What are you…why? Why are you…oh my god" she stuttered, the light temporarily blinding her vision.

"Pack your bags. We're leaving" he said firmly. Xiaoyu blinked a few times.

"Leaving? Where? Why? What are you doing?" this was all she could manage to say. She watched him as he quickly rummaged through her room – lifting things, shifting items to the side. Xiaoyu stood still, her head practically spinning from confusion.

"Jin, stop. Please. Tell me why you're here…and where you've been"

Jin, holding an empty rucksack in his hand, turned to her. He cleared his throat.

"I've been…away…overseas. I came back because your life is…in danger" Jin grimaced at how stupid the sentence sounded, but there was no other way to tell her. Xioayu wasn't very impressed.

"You're not a man of great words now are you?" she said, putting her hands on her hips. Jin suddenly grew impatient.

"There really is no time for this. You just have to trust me" and with that he threw the empty rucksack at her feet.

"Pack this. It's all you can take. Hurry"

Xiaoyu, with a look of annoyance on her face, only now noticed that Jin had a bag of his own on his back. Not being the type of girl to take orders lightly, she angrily snatched up the bag and did what he said. She packed several items of clothing, some vital accessories and the occasional hair ribbon. She began to push down on the bag in an attempt to make more space when she suddenly stopped.

"You wrote that email, didn't you?"

Jin, who was standing by her bedroom door, looked at her as if some weighty secret had been revealed. He opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped and looked away from her. Xiaoyu widened her eyes.

"It was you! I knew it…" she said, as if she were congratulating herself for knowing. However, her enthusiasm quickly vanished.

"Why didn't you reply to _my_ email?" she frowned slightly – there was a trace of hurt in her voice. Jin didn't respond. Xiaoyu took a step toward him.

"I was so worried. I didn't know what to think! You left without telling me, or anyone for that matter. Two whole years of wondering what had happened to you. Suddenly I get this anonymous email. And it's not just some stupid forward! It's an email telling me that my life is in danger…Jin, what did you want me to do?"

After what seemed like an eternal silence, he looked down at her.

"This isn't safe. We have to go _now_"

Xiaoyu growled with frustration and walked over to the rucksack. She roughly zipped it up and threw it over her shoulder. Jin turned off the light and put his hand on the door handle. Ever so gently he pressed on it and opened the door as quietly as possible. The two of them silently walked down the Mishima Mansion corridors and crept down the stairs, careful not to wake anyone. The Mansion was dimly lit so they were able to see the walls, the floor and the ceiling. Jin looked around sullenly – it was hard to believe that he once referred to this place as his home. He was more than relieved once they reached one of the back doors. As soon as both of them were outside Xiaoyu suddenly stopped.

"Panda" she said with wide eyes. Jin turned to her.

"What?"

"Panda! I have to see her!" she said with a look of anxiousness on her face.

"We don't have-"

"Now you listen! Without warning you have come into my room and insisted I leave with you for the most stupid of reasons. If Panda wakes up to find me gone then she will be devastated. Now I am _not _taking another step unless I get to say goodbye to her"

Even though he knew their time was running out, he decided not to argue. He reluctantly followed her through the gardens to where Panda was lying fast asleep. Xiaoyu bent down and gently put her hands around Panda's neck. She awoke immediately.

"Panda…" she said softly. Panda looked up at her lovingly. She then did a double take at the sight of Jin. Xiaoyu sighed unhappily.

"Jin is taking me away from here for…I don't know how long. You don't have to worry though…'cause I'll be safe"

Suddenly there came a loud noise from within the mansion. Jin looked around in alarm and then turned to Xiaoyu.

"We have to go _now_" he said strictly. Xiaoyu gently kissed the top of Panda's head and sadly stepped away from her. Jin hastily took Xiaoyu's wrist and led her off the Mishima grounds, away from the danger. Panda watched them leave and growled sadly.

Once they were a fair distance away from the mansion he let go of her. Xiaoyu sulkily looked at her wrist.

"You've left a red mark" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry" Jin replied, looking ahead.

"You've taken me away from my best friend!"

"I'm sorry" he said in the same tone. Xiaoyu grumbled angrily. The two of them walked in silence until the Mishima Mansion was but a tiny dot. Jin abruptly stopped and turned around to look at it. Xiaoyu did the same.

"Mishima Mansion…it's ridiculous" Jin said mockingly. Xiaoyu raised an eyebrow.

"It's not _that_ bad" she said, looking up at him. Jin shook his head.

"It is a cold, cruel and dark place – it epitomises everything Heihachi is"

"Hey! In case you haven't noticed, Heihachi has been extra kind to me…" Xiaoyu felt the need to defend him. Jin then turned to her.

"Yes, but at what cost?" he asked.

"Jin, he's a good man…well, perhaps not a _good_ man…but he's…decent"

"No he's not" Jin said, with a dark look on his face.

"Yes he is…"

"No he is not!" Jin said angrily, his voice echoing slightly. Xioayu lowered her eyes down to the ground. She had never seen Jin lose his temper before. It was almost…almost frightening. She decided not to push the matter any further, so the two of them walked on without saying a word. Every now and then Xiaoyu would look over at him to see if he still had that angry expression on his face. He was such…an enigma. Xiaoyu suddenly remembered something.

"Why were you on my balcony? I mean…how did you get on there? I know for a fact that the only way to get there is through my bedroom…yet you came in from the outside…"

Jin walked a few steps before answering.

"I found a way" he said simply.

**Author's Note: **My god! This chapter turned out to be waaay longer than I anticipated…oh well; I guess you just can't stop the creative flow of writing a Tekken-related story. Feel free to review; I'd appreciate any advice/random thoughts, etc. Thanks for reading!


	2. Harm of Will

It was no longer dark. Natural light began to pour into the sky, creating a wash of pale blue and amber, and bringing with it the sweet sound of birdsong. Now this would usually be a glorious moment in film, but for Xiaoyu and Jin it was a sore reminder of how long they had been travelling by foot.

"My feet are killing me" Xioayu said through gritted teeth. As soon as she spoke she stepped on a pebble and staggered slightly, almost losing her balance. She clenched her fists.

'_If only I refused to go with him…I'd still be in bed right now!' _she thought to herself irritably. Jin, with a look of worn-out determination on his face, did not acknowledge her constant complaining at all. He just walked in silence, admiring his surroundings. He always took comfort in walking through the countryside - it reminded him of the frequent walks he used to take with his mother when he was younger. He closed his eyes sadly – he must not let himself think of his past life; those days are long gone.

"I'm cold" Xiaoyu said sulkily. Jin looked at her. She was walking with her head bent low and her arms folded over her stomach.

"You can wear my jacket if you want…" he said, averting his eyes away from her.

Xiaoyu thought about his offer for a moment, a strange feeling of reserve overcoming her.

"…no thanks" she said quietly, trying to hide her uneasiness. Jin suddenly wished that he had never offered at all and silently looked out to the horizon. As they walked on they both began to notice the gradual change in their surroundings. With every step the natural terrain began to subside and adopt more metropolitan characteristics. Jin knew that the city was not at all an appropriate place to be if in hiding, but they had no choice but to pass through it.

The growing noise from the oncoming metropolis distracted Xiaoyu from her tiredness and the sight of the tall buildings sent a small buzz up her spine. Jin however felt a mixture of repulsion and hostility, which he tried to suppress by pulling the hood of his jacket over his head. The two of them were immediately engulfed by a massive crowd of people as soon as they entered the city area. Xiaoyu gazed at the various nameless people who were either blank-faced, talking on their cell phones or lost in their headphones. They were all different and yet all the same, and like most teens wandering through life, it reminded her of a song lyric:

_All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces. Bright and early for the daily races, going nowhere…going nowhere…_

Jin however refused to use his imagination as a means to reflect on his surroundings. Like his mother, he felt extremely alienated by the city-life and so only concentrated on his and Xiaoyu's safety. Once they crossed one of the main roads to where there were less people they both stopped.

"What now?" Xiaoyu asked, looking up at Jin. Without responding he looked up and down the streets, examining their situation. Xiaoyu sighed with annoyance and looked up at one of the screens that were displaying some random product. The harsh use of electric colours made her eyes squint, which suddenly brought back her tiredness and made her yawn.

"This way" Jin said with a low voice, tilting his head to their right.

"Whatever" Xiaoyu said tiredly. They both walked down to the corner of the street which then turned onto a more rough-looking area. Jin grew cautious; would it be safe to walk through here? Xioayu noticed Jin's hesitation.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Jin's jaw tightened – he could sense a form of menace from this particular street; there were cracks in the pavement, waste was on the road and dark red stains were on the walls. He looked back to where they had just come from and then looked forward again.

"Nothing's wrong. Keep walking" he said sombrely. Despite her scepticism, she did as he said. They both proceeded to walk down the dirty street, stepping over the cracks and avoiding the rubbish. They then walked by a dark alleyway. Neither of them noticed the figure standing within it – how he silently watched Jin with hawk-like eyes, feeling both shock and anger at the sight of him. The figure closed his eyes – his body pulsating with energy. The memory of defeat came rushing back to him, bringing with it the combined feeling of disgrace, shame and anger. But that was in the past – after two years of waiting today he would finally settle the score. He opened his eyes. He was ready to reveal himself.

"Kazama!" the stranger's voice thundered from the darkness. Jin and Xiaoyu both turned around in alarm. Jin frowned; he could not see the stranger. Had Heihachi already sent his force out after them? With a million thoughts rushing through his head he quickly stepped in front of Xiaoyu to protect her and moved into his fighting stance. Xiaoyu promptly removed her bag; the stupid thing would only slow her down during combat. The stillness made them both very uncomfortable.

"Show yourself" Jin said with a strong voice. The hidden individual then emerged from the alleyway with an air of smug confidence, his red hair burning against his dark clothes. Jin relaxed – but only slightly.

"…Hwoarang" he said, his voice low. Xiaoyu, who wasn't expecting a guy wearing motorcycle goggles on his head to be the stranger, looked back and forth between the two young men in confusion. What was all this about? She then focused on the red-head. He seemed…familiar. Suddenly her eyes widened with the realisation that she actually _knew_ him – she had versed him in the last tournament held by Heihachi…and she had won the match. Hwoarang, however, did not recognise her.

"Hey Kazama, who's the girl?" he asked, looking over at Xioayu.

"Leave her out of this" Jin said darkly. Hwoarang put his hands up mockingly, pretending to be threatened. What a joke! He could say whatever he damn well wanted! Suddenly his curiosity kicked in.

"So what are you two doing on the wrong side of town?" he said with a sneer.

"What's it to you?" Xiaoyu said sharply. Both Hwoarang and Jin looked at her.

"Wow, it speaks!" Hwoarang joked.

"Don't talk to her like that" Jin said defensively. This only made him laugh harder.

"You do know that you two look like shit" he said, acknowledging their exhaustion. Xiaoyu suddenly felt very tempted to knock him down. Jin felt the same way – only he knew that's what Hwoarang wanted; to get him angry.

"What do you want?" Jin asked impatiently. Hwoarang cupped his left hand over his fist.

"To fight" he said, with a look of wildness in his eyes. "To bruise your precious face and kick you to the ground…"

Hwoarang then stepped up to Jin.

"Come on Kazama…you can't keep running away from it. Fight me. Right here, right now"

He then smirked deviously, looking over at Xiaoyu.

"I'm sure your girlfriend would love to see your moves…hey, she might even want to verse me herself – the invitation's there…"

Suddenly Hwoarang found himself thrust up against a wall so hard that he winced with pain. Jin had his hand wrapped around Hwoarang's neck in a choke-hold. His grip was so tight that it would have crushed the average man. Xiaoyu stood there speechless, not knowing what to do. It wasn't long before Hwoarang's bloodshot eyes began to water. He grabbed onto Jin's wrist in an attempt to free myself, but the more he struggled the more Jin tightened his grip.

"Errr, I think you've made your point" Xiaoyu said anxiously. "Please let him go now"

Jin looked over at her with intense eyes and then looked back at Hwoarang, releasing his grip. Hwoarang angrily pushed Jin's arm away.

"Get your fucking hands off me" he said with obvious strain in his voice. As he tried to regain his breath, Jin composed himself.

"I don't want to fight you" Jin said firmly, furious at himself for actually initiating the violence. Hwoarang, who had finally regained his breath, glared at him.

"I should have known…" he said darkly. "You're a disgrace Kazama. I don't give a damn anymore about the past…but you _better_ be prepared the next time we meet"

Jin breathed in deeply, looking into Hwoarang's eyes with extreme focus. He then silently turned and walked away, leaving Xiaoyu standing there with a bewildered look on her face. Hwoarang looked at her strangely. Only now did he recognise her. Only now did he realise that he had beaten by _both_ of these…these pampered idiots. His jaw tightened. This was too humiliating…

Xiaoyu could feel the tension rise.

"…I'm gonna go…now"

She then turned, quickly picked up her bag and bolted after Jin. Hwoarang watched them walk away with feelings of shame and resentment, but most of all curiosity; why _were_ they trekking through the city together?

Xioayu and Jin continued to walk for another hour until their overtiredness became too much to handle. Xiaoyu was literally dragging her feet.

"Jin, please. I can't keep walking. I need to rest" she pleaded.

Although Jin was against staying in the city he managed to hire a room at a cheap hostel away from all the tall buildings. Once they were shown to their room Xiaoyu sighed and collapsed onto the bed. Jin frowned uneasily. There was only one bed in the room.

"We'll stay here for a few hours. But we'll have to leave soon after or else we could be…"

Jin stopped himself. She was already asleep.

**Author's Note: **I'm tired…so very tired. Right now I can strongly relate to Xiaoyu, lol! Anyway…I don't really know what to think of this chapter right now. I'm a bit concerned about Hwoarang. I hope I haven't misused him at all (even though I based a lot of his actions on those amusing faces he pulls in various Tekken Tag endings). Hmm…I also hope that my use of the lyric from Mad World was appropriate. Oh well, it's what actually inspired my idea for this fic!

A big thank you to all who reviewed. It's a very daunting experience to actually post a fanfic, but the encouragement given from readers is priceless! Haha, I laughed out loud at this review:

"hey i kinda like it! this is great too coz im eating a toasted garlic sandwich... m"

Thanks for reading!


	3. Unravel

After a series of three consecutive dreams that were all connected by an echo, Xiaoyu's eyes began to flutter open. She was awake. Everything was still.

'_Where am I_?' she thought, unsure if she was still dreaming. She was unable to recognise her surroundings. Everything was unfamiliar to her; the colour of the ceiling, the feel of the doona cover, the scent of the room…

'_This isn't…this can't be…where am I?_'

It wasn't until she saw Jin seated in the corner of the room that it all came back to her. She was, well...'on the run' so to speak. The thought of it made her close her eyes and pull the covers over her head in disbelief. This was insane. She was _only _going by his word. What if he had made a mistake? What if this was all a waste of time?

She sighed. Why was he so persistent? Why was he so _distanced_?He was probably staring into space right now. She silently lifted the covers from her face to see for herself. Sure enough, she was right. He was indeed staring into space, but his head was tilted downwards. He was leaning back in the chair, but it was clear that he wasn't relaxed. His whole body was tense, especially his face.

'_Mental note to self: Make sure to take a picture the moment Jin actually smiles…_'

Xiaoyu then shifted slightly – he probably hadn't noticed that she was awake yet. A playful smile appeared on her pretty face. Since he was off in his own world, there would be no harm in getting a few more hours sleep. Ever so quietly, she turned away from him and nestled into the bed. Her plan seemed to be working, until…

"I know you're awake" Jin said broodingly. Xiaoyu frowned with frustration, but she didn't move. Jin sighed before standing up and stepping over to the bed.

"Stop pretending. Come on. We have to leave"

Xiaoyu grew stiff. She was not moving and no one, including _him_, was going to make her. Out of impatience, Jin leaned over her and gently nudged her. Xiaoyu opened her eyes.

"Touch me again and I'll severely hurt you" she threatened, her voice muffled by the pillow. Jin raised his eyebrows. Was she serious?

"I mean it…"

Out of curiosity, Jin leaned in just a bit closer to see how she would react. Like a flash of lightening Xiaoyu rose to her knees and lashed out at him with a knife-hand strike. Jin, who was taken aback, managed to block her attack by taking hold of her forearm and slightly twisting it to the side, careful not to hurt her. They were only inches apart. Both of them stared into each other's eyes feeling different, yet similar, emotions. Xiaoyu breathed in heavily, trying to restrain the rush of adrenaline within her agile body. Jin, who loosened his grip on her forearm, was unsure of what to do next.

"You could have hurt me…" he said quietly. Xiaoyu tensed her eyes.

"That was the point" she said before breaking away from his hold and stepping off the bed. Both of them felt an air of awkwardness in the room. Should someone say something or should they remain silent? Suddenly Xiaoyu turned to him, the two of them facing each other on either side of the bed.

"Look, when I'm overtired…like I am now…I become vicious, ok?"

She paused, a look of curiosity appearing on her face.

"Did _you_ get any sleep while staying here?"

Jin shook his head.

"I hardly sleep anymore…" he said quietly. Xiaoyu shook her head in amazement.

"You are not normal"

"_I know…_" Jin thought to himself. This was the key reason why they were running from Heihachi. That and for the protection of Xiaoyu.

They both left the room in silence and walked down to the front desk where the owner was waiting for the key. He was a middle-aged man with greasy hair and bad shoes. As Jin handed him the key, he looked over at Xiaoyu and then back at Jin with a smirk on his face. Jin just gave him a strange look and walked away. Once they were back on the city streets Xiaoyu was dismayed to find that it was still daytime.

"It would have been dangerous to stay there any longer…" Jin tried to explain. Xiaoyu just shook her head.

"How would it have been dangerous? It hasn't even been 24 hours since I left! It's practically the same day!"

"Heihachi has probably already sent his force out to look for you…"

"Then why did you make me leave me with you? You've probably put my life in _more_ danger! God…there's probably no 'evil' scheme at all. You don't know what you're talking about. I was far safer back at the mansion…"

Jin stopped walking and faced her directly with an extremely grave look on his face.

"I _do _know what I'm talking about. I've known Heihachi for longer than you have. He is ruthless. _No one_ is safe with him. He doesn't let anyone or anything get in his way. You must never trust him, understand? _Never_"

"Ok, ok…" Xiaoyu said uneasily. She wasn't used to arguing with Jin so strongly. In fact, she wasn't used to arguing with him at all. It felt…wrong. With the ever-present silence looming over them, they both walked on without saying a single word. They didn't even look at each other.

As the day passed by into the late hours of the afternoon, the two of them had left the city and had entered a more traditional-looking area of Japan. It was much more beautiful and serene than the metropolis. Jin contemplated how his mother always thought highly of these places. How she appreciated the calmness and the elegance. Xiaoyu also admired the area; however she was trying to register the strange feeling of familiarity it gave her.

Once they passed a large house (that strangely resembled a temple) Xiaoyu suddenly stopped. She frowned slightly as she studied it.

"What is it?" Jin asked, also looking at the house strangely. Xiaoyu tilted her head to the side.

"There's something about this place…" after a moment of realisation, her eyes widened.

"Oh my god" she whispered.

"What?" Jin asked, turning his head to look at her reaction. A big smile then appeared on her face.

"This is Wang's house!" she exclaimed. Jin frowned.

"Who?"

"Wang Jin-Rei!"

Jin just looked at her blankly. Xiaoyu's smile vanished.

"…you haven't met him?"

Jin shook his head.

"Come on! You have to meet him!" she grabbed onto his sleeve and started to run towards the house. After a few steps Jin pulled away.

"We can't do this" he protested, but all he could do was watch as she bounded up to the front door.

**Author's Note: **Ok, first I just want to say that I really have no idea when it comes to the geographic location of each Tekken character. So that is my best excuse for introducing particular characters without having Jin and Xiaoyu travel the globe, lol. Oh yes! A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially skipster-chic. I appreciate that you wrote about chapter two seeming a bit rushed – I feel exactly the same way! I couldn't shake off the feeling of hesitation while posting it, but then again we're only human. Oh and another thing; I'm so, so glad that a fellow Björk fan recognised the title:-)

Sorry for those who have already read this chapter. This is not an official update. It is merely a need for correction. Thanks to SakurAsAsamiyA (hope that's spelt right) it was brought to my attention that part of Wang's name was misspelt. Argh! I really hate it when I do things like that…so it _had_ to be changed. Also, I've done a little research and, as far as I know, Wang is more of a mentor to Xiaoyu than an actual blood relation. Ok, glad that's over with. Next chapter will be up in a few days :-)


	4. Possibly Maybe

With a burst of energy, Xiaoyu skipped up to the front door and excitedly knocked on the painted wood. There was no response.

"He's not in. Let's go" Jin said hastily, keeping his distance from the residence. Xiaoyu looked over her shoulder at him in annoyance, but she didn't move.

"Hellooo!" she yelled before knocking/pounding on the door again. This time she heard noise from within the house.

"I'm coming" said a faint voice, followed by some inaudible mumblings.

"He's coming!" Xiaoyu shrieked excitedly to Jin, who just looked up at the sky with that 'why me?' look on his face. Xiaoyu, ignoring his lack of enthusiasm, bit her lip as she waited for Wang to answer the door.

'_The old man sure does take a long time…_'she thought to herself anxiously. Just then the front door opened…and there he stood. He seemed smaller than she remembered, however his face still retained that combined look of aged wisdom and vivacity. He looked at her through squinty eyes in an attempt to identify who she was. As soon as it dawned on him, Xiaoyu had already clasped him in a spirited embrace.

"Oo! My back…" he said in a pain-stricken voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she said quickly, breaking away from him with a look of deep concern on her face. Although the pain was intense, Wang put a hand to his back and slowly stood up straight and gave her a genuine smile. In these few seconds, he was able to take in what stood before him. She had grown, no doubt, although she still possessed that high spirit that he had always admired. She was still the same Xiaoyu.

"It's so good to see you my little sakura" this time they embraced in a much gentler manner, although when there parted Wang's look had changed.

"But what are you doing…here?" he could not hide his curiosity. Xiaoyu shifted her eyes down to the floor, trying to think of a plausible response. She envisioned herself saying;

'_Well, it's an interesting story; late last night this guy I know paid me a surprise visit - only to tell me that my life is in danger. Imagine that! So, against my will, I left with him…and now I'm tired, I'm hungry and apparently I'm a fugitive'_

She took in a deep breath. Somehow she didn't think that would be a very good response. Sensing Wang's growing suspicion, she frantically searched for a more ambiguous reply.

"We thought it would be best to…umm…get away from the mansion…for a while. You know…see the world"

Wang frowned slightly.

"We?" he asked, slightly confused. Only then did he notice Jin, who was standing a fair few metres away from the house with his hands in his jacket pockets. Xiaoyu looked back at Jin and then turned to Wang.

"Yes" she said simply. "He's my friend. In fact, he's the genius who thought up this little journey of ours…"

Wang blinked in bewilderment.

"Come on Jin. Meet Wang. Don't be shy" Xiaoyu said cheekily. Jin, with a look of obvious irritation on his face, reluctantly walked over to them.

'_I feel like a giant…_' he thought to himself as he towered over both Xiaoyu and the old man. Once he was inside, Xiaoyu instructed both of them to introduce themselves.

"Wang Jin-Rei" Wang said politely, with a look of sincere kindness.

"Kazama, Jin" Jin replied awkwardly. Wang's look changed, his eyes widening slightly.

"_Kazama_ did you say?" he asked. Jin nodded.

"Yes…" he said suspiciously. For a few moments Wang did not move. Standing before him was Kazuya Mishima's child; the son of Jun Kazama. A being divided by both darkness and light. Even now he could sense the struggle within Jin, how he battled to suppress the evil within him. But what was he doing with Xiaoyu? Wang suddenly ceased his train of thought. He was aware that Jin was growing uncomfortable.

"Come into the main room, both of you" he said politely, trying to mask the feeling of unease in his voice.

After a serving of green tea, Jin was beginning to relax. Seated on a wooden chair adjacent to the sofa that both Xiaoyu and Wang were sitting on, he was alone on the left side of the room.

"So are you still practising what I have taught you?" Wang asked Xiaoyu. Jin looked over at her.

"Yeah…but it gets boring after a while" she sighed. Wang laughed at her honesty.

"But, still…it does come in handy" she continued. "Especially when you have to deal with stupid goggle-wearing redheads"

Jin managed to suppress his desire to laugh. Wang, although confused, laughed heartily at her feisty attitude. Yep – she was definitely the same Xiaoyu. He then looked over at Jin, noting his quietness, his distance. It unsettled him.

"I'm just going to make some more tea. I won't be long" he said quickly as he rose to his feet. He needed to leave the room and clear his mind. Too many thoughts were running through his head – he needed to contemplate how he would approach the young man in order to address some _very_ important issues.

"Ok" Xiaoyu replied while rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. She then looked over at Jin.

"You've barely said a word since we've been here…" she said accusingly. Jin looked up at her.

"Don't you like Wang?" she asked, slightly hurt. Jin frowned.

"What gave you that impression?" he said defensively.

"You haven't said a thing! You've just been sitting there in silence"

"…I don't have anything to say" he said plainly. Xiaoyu shook her head with frustration. However she soon began to laugh, expecting him to do the same…but he didn't.

"Jin, are you _ok_?" she asked with obvious concern. He looked away from her, not saying a thing. Xiaoyu frowned. Why was he so difficult to communicate with? Deciding not to fret over it, she stood up.

"I'm just going to freshen up. I won't be too long" she called out to Wang while stretching out her arms.

"Take as long as you want" Wang replied from the kitchen. Xiaoyu began to make her way out of the room. As she passed Jin, she put her hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it. Surprised by the unexpected contact, he quickly looked up at her.

"Try not to worry so much" she said softly, before leaving the room. Jin watched her walk out of the room in silence. Just as she left, Wang entered with some tea.

"Jin" Wang said seriously. Jin turned his head towards the old man.

"I want to talk to you…about your parents"

**Author's Note: **I really hope that Wang is remotely in character. Also, my understanding of the association between him and several other characters is quite grainy – so bear with me! Haha, the thought of the characters doing something as domestic as drinking tea amuses me greatly. Or maybe I'm just strange…lol. Thanks for reading! Oh and I'd love to read your fics skipster-chic. Sorry I haven't already curse my inability to organise time - Thanks!


	5. All is full of Love

Those words pierced through Jin like a sword.

_Your parents…_

A strange feeling went over him – a feeling that made him go slightly numb. He didn't know how to react. Was the old man being intrusive…or did he have something of value to say?

"Will you allow me to discuss this?" Wang asked him earnestly. Jin looked away momentarily, waiting for the strange feeling to pass…but it wouldn't. Cautiously, he took this as a sign.

"Yes" he replied quietly.

…..

Xiaoyu put her hand close to the pouring water so that she could feel the steam evaporate on her skin. The warmth on her hand greatly contrasted with the cold her knees felt against the tiled floor. She began to hum to herself as she moved both of her hands under the tap - first the back of her hands and then her palms.

As she knelt beside the bath she watched the water level rise to a comfortable level. Silently removing her clothes, she placed one foot into the steaming water and then the other before lowering herself onto her knees, allowing her body to steadily absorb the heat. The aching pain of overtiredness seemed to recede as she slowly laid back, resting her head against the baths edge.

Now feeling total relaxation, she vacantly stared up at the ceiling. It was rather plain, but nicely coloured. Xiaoyu closed her eyes and wondered how long this was going to go on for…what they were doing…where they were going… The questions were endless. Suddenly feeling anxious, she let out an uneasy sigh. The sound echoed within the room, causing her to open her eyes.

Jin. She wondered what he and Wang were talking about…unless they were sitting in complete silence.

'_No_' she thought to herself. '_Wang's too talkative. He always has something to say…_'

Choosing to eliminate all thoughts from her mind, she took a big breath and lowered her head into the water, turning onto her side.

After drying the water from her body, she wrapped the towel around her torso and made her way to the spare bedroom. Once inside she put on her nightgown and her silk slippers – the ones that don't make a sound when you walk. Running a hand through her damp hair, she walked over to the window and drew back the curtain. It was night time. Were Jin and Wang still talking? Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she stepped out of the room and silently walked down the hall to find out.

As she walked down the hall a faint voice slowly grew audible. Someone was definitely speaking. Once reaching the end of the hall she silently looked into the main room to find that Wang was muttering something to Jin. He had his back to her, so she wasn't able to see his facial expression. Leaning in, she tried to distinguish what Wang was saying with little avail.

'_This is beyond frustrating…_' she thought to herself, when suddenly Jin stood up. Acting on impulse, she rushed back to the spare room and prayed that neither of them had seen her. Closing the door behind her, she grabbed her hairbrush out of her bag and sat down on the bed as a cover in case anyone decided to come in. As if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Xiaoyu said hesitantly. There was a slight creaking sound as the door opened and then closed again. Placing the hairbrush on the bedside table, she looked up to see that it was Jin. He was looking at her silently, his face awfully pale.

"Can I sit down?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly strained. Xiaoyu felt herself grow tense.

"Sure" she said while shifting herself over a bit. He then quietly sat down beside her and looked down at the floor. Not knowing what to say, Xiaoyu turned her head slightly to find that his hands were also very pale. Feeling startled, she looked at his ashen face.

"What did you and Wang talk about?" she asked seriously. Jin kept his eyes on the floor.

"A lot of things…" he said quietly. Xiaoyu frowned slightly, frustrated at his vague response.

"Like what?" she asked hastily. He took in a deep breath.

"My parents" he said, his voice so quiet that it was almost a whisper. Xiaoyu raised her eyebrows.

"Your parents?" she repeated. Jin nodded. Xiaoyu suddenly felt this overwhelming sense of empathy. She had always figured that his past was one that would be difficult to discuss, or even to come to terms with. It was probably why he kept himself so distant from everyone.

"He told me about my father…and his father before him" Jin continued rather darkly.

"Did you learn anything new?" she questioned.

"Nothing he said came as a surprise to me. I made it clear to him that I'm nothing like my father or my grandfather…"

Xiaoyu looked down at the floor, absorbing his words, when she suddenly looked back up at him.

"What about your mother?" she asked curiously. Jin then looked up at her, his eyes growing bloodshot.

"I told him about…what happened…to her…"

Xiaoyu watched in shock as Jin subsided into grief with his head bent low.

"Jin?" she said, stunned by what she was seeing. He did not respond. Xiaoyu stood up in shock. He made no sound, but his body was shaking.

"Oh Jin…" she said sadly, placing her hand on his arm in an attempt to comfort him. She had never seen him so emotionally exposed. Moving towards him, she gently took his head in her hands and rested it against her shoulder.

"It's ok" she said softly, feeling tears form in her own eyes. As she held him, she realised that he really had no one in his life except her. As if to confirm her thoughts, he put his hand on her waist.

"It's ok. I'm here for you" she whispered, gently caressing his dark hair. She closed her eyes. She could feel his breath on her neck. For these moments she forgot about everything. Nothing really mattered anymore. Nothing else existed. Her past, her dreams, her life…she didn't care. All that she could feel was him, herself and this overwhelming feeling of sadness.

Wanting to relieve him of the pain, she silently leaned down and kissed the top of his head. Almost instantly there was an air of change in the room. Slowly, his shaking stopped and he took his hand away from her waist. Xiaoyu opened her eyes and watched him pull away from her. He was no longer pale. Slowly, he stood up.

"I'm sorry you saw that" he said with a low voice. Xiaoyu shook her head.

"Don't be" she assured him. There was a long silence.

"I don't think I'll ever allow myself to let go of her…" he said quietly. Xiaoyu nodded.

"I understand" she replied. Jin then sighed and looked around the room.

"I'll leave you alone now" he said before moving towards the door, but Xiaoyu stepped in front of him.

"You can stay with me tonight if you want" she said quickly. Jin stopped and looked down at her. Xiaoyu, suddenly shy by her own forwardness, wasn't sure if she wanted him to accept or decline her offer.

"No…I need to be alone" Jin said seriously. Xiaoyu looked away and nodded.

"Ok, that's fine. I'll see you…tomorrow then" she said with slight unease.

"Yes, good night" he said before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Xiaoyu just stood there in silence, unsure if what had just happened was real or not.

"It doesn't get more real than this…" she said to herself quietly at the realisation that she had found a new place for Jin in her heart.

**Author's Note: **I must apologise for my absence. I really wanted to maintain a frequent timeline for posting chapters, but there's just been too much on lately. Anyway, I hope this proved to be a decent read. I actually envisioned Xiaoyu consoling Jin a long time ago while listening to Björk's song 'All is full of love' and I really, really, really wanted to incorporate the idea into this fic. I hope it worked. A big thank you for reading!


	6. Hidden Place

There were only a few stars in the dark sky; however they shone brightly amidst the blackness of the night.

'_Is this hope?_' Jin thought to himself. He had been staring at those stars for a while and his neck was starting to ache. Dropping his head, he closed his eyes and felt his muscles relax slightly. It was a similar feeling to walking away from a victorias fight; the tension would ooze out of him with every step, depending on his mood.

Behind the darkness of his eyelids he could still see those stars. It was one of those obscure images that his mother would have liked – even cherished. His mother… The thought of Jun would usually invoke a mixture of sorrow and anger within him, however at this moment he felt at peace with the situation. Perhaps this was the result of finally admitting the damage of her loss to someone, to _her_…

Jin quickly turned to the brick wall behind him and put his hand upon it. She was there sleeping safely inside.

_You can stay with me tonight if you want…_

He could hear her voice repeat that question over and over in his mind. Her tone of voice was strange, almost anxious. Did she pity him? Was she afraid that he'd harm himself?

Jin frowned and felt his knees grow weak. Allowing himself to sink down onto the ground, he rested his head against the wall and sighed.

'_I'm already harmed…_' he thought to himself bitterly. As much as he hated to admit it, it was true. The darkness was there and it swelled day by day. The hatred, the anger, the realisation that his mother's earth was being destroyed by people like his grandfather…it was enough to make him succumb to the creature he was constantly battling to restrain. But he couldn't do that – not with her around anyway.

It was at this precise moment that he decided. She was safe here; the walls and the old man offered her protection. Protection from Heihachi, the Force, protection from himself…

With this new strength of will, Jin stood up determinedly and began to walk away from the house. However, it wasn't long before he could hear distant rustling, hushed conversation and the sound of his grandfather's name…

Xiaoyu, in a barely conscious state, rolled onto her side and curled her knees up. Her body was finally content with the rest, for the bed was a comfortable one and the room had a nice aroma, although her mind was still racing with thoughts. In the silence Xioayu was oblivious to the hand that slowly moved towards her face.

All her senses rushed back to her as the firm grip covered her mouth. Her eyes shot open to find Jin just inches away from her, holding her firmly. She tried to shake herself free but it was useless.

"We've been followed. They're here" Jin whispered hoarsely. Xiaoyu's eyes widened. Jin looked to the door and then back to her worried face.

"You have to be silent…we can escape if we leave now and-"

Xiaoyu whimpered and began to move her head convulsively. Jin clenched his teeth.

"Don't do this! You have to be silent or they'll find you! We have to leave _now_" he said with urgency. Xiaoyu jerked her head back and freed herself from his grasp.

"I can't leave Wang here alone!" she said desperately.

"He is hiding. He wants you to leave immediately. It's not safe here! I promised him that I'll protect you" Jin rushed. Xiaoyu clenched her fists.

"I don't need protection!" she yelled. They then both turned at the sound of a window being smashed.

"You're coming with me" Jin said firmly.

All he could do was listen helplessly as the Force destroyed his house. The smashing of glass, the battering of wood, the tearing of fabric…each sound a jolt to his old body.

"Where are they?" he could hear from above. It was repeated over and over again, each time with more anger and brutality. The old man battled within himself to restrain his anger and disgust. If he were foolish enough to show himself then they'd surely kill him.

Wang was a wise man – with the people he had associated with over the years he knew better than to trust his life with them. The only way to survive was to protect yourself: defend yourself when you can and hide yourself when you can't. His modest house had an underground level that the Force thugs were too stupid to find. He'd built it for a time such as this...although he never believed that this would actually happen.

He waited for an hour as the noise subsided and the Force left his estate. Silently, he pushed up against the cellar door and held his breath for the damage that awaited him. Wang gave a small cry as his eyes set upon the ruin of his beloved house. His heart faltered with the confrontation of destroyed goods – his windows and paintings smashed, the walls indented, the carpets slashed and his teachings torn to pieces.

With his hand over his mouth, he ran to the spare bedroom to see one of Xiaoyu's hair ribbons lying peacefully amongst the wreckage. Dropping to his knees, he picked it up with both hands and prayed for her safety.

It was now early morning but the sky was still dark. The two of them had safely escaped the house without the Force seeing them, but it was so close that Jin felt this burning chill whenever he relived the moments in his mind. He had been so determined to save Xiaoyu from the invasion and so consumed with his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed her tears. As they ran from the house she could not stop herself from crying out of worry and frustration.

Only noticing now, he stopped moving and looked at her in shock. Then, without thinking, he turned to her and put his hands on her arms.

"I know this is hard for you…" he said quietly. She would not look at him. Although he knew that words were useless right now, he continued to speak.

"Please, don't hate me for this…please" but all he could do was watch as the tears silently fell from her swollen eyes. Jin then let go of her and watched as she wiped the tears away. He frowned; he could feel an awkward silence threatening to grow and destroy all forms of communication between them. In an attempt to redeem the situation, he was about to speak again when he noticed that Xiaoyu was finally looking at him. No…she was looking _past _him.

He quickly turned to see a glow of fluorescent lights in the distance. The lights moved and changed colour every few seconds. To accompany the strange visual, the faintest sound of carnival music became audible, creating a supernatural magnetism. Without speaking, Xiaoyu began to walk towards it. Jin followed close behind.

As they moved closer to the glow and the music grew louder Xiaoyu's eyes began to dry and a familiar warmth grew within her. This was something out of her dreams – an unknown fairground in the middle of nowhere. Everything was beckoning her; roller coasters, carousels, a luminous Ferris wheel…

Jin watched her. She was not jumping up and down like a frenzied child (as most people thought of her), she was just standing in awe: a living combination of maturity and innocence, a young woman in her own space. The bright lights shone onto her skin, radiating an almost perfect afterglow. It was only now that Jin realised he'd do _anything _for her.

The two of them found themselves standing before the Ferris wheel. Without hesitation, Jin quietly paid for two tickets and moved to the vacant seats waiting for them. As Xiaoyu sat down beside him the wheel began to move, elevating them in a forward motion. In silence they both looked down at the fair, allowing the glow to mesmerise them once again.

Jin looked over at Xiaoyu. She was facing away from him, still transfixed by the lights.

"I was going to leave you back at the house…" he said quietly. Xiaoyu turned to look at him, stunned. Jin looked back at her, trying not to appear too intense.

"…but then…then they came and-" Jin stopped as Xiaoyu placed her hand over his, gently taking hold of it. He looked down at their entwined grip and then back up to her face. She was smiling.

"Believe it or not, this is my favourite ride. Miharu prefers the carousel…"

_And then, as if through some occult power of its own, the space between their lips seemed to grow small, and then to vanish; and they were kissing._

With her eyes closed, Xiaoyu ran her hand down the side of his face and through his thick hair, struggling between introversion and anxious fervour. Jin, although impassioned, was too afraid to touch her for fear of damaging their union, for fear of scaring her away. Sharing this moment together, their mouths caressed one another gently, never daring to push too far…

As Xiaoyu slowly pulled away they both opened their eyes and gazed at one another. The motion of the Ferris wheel had stopped for a short time, but neither of them had noticed. Taking her hand away from his face, Xiaoyu smiled sweetly.

"I'm going to pay for another ride"

Without responding, Jin watched her as she stood up and stepped onto the platform, walking over to the ticket booth with a slight skip. Hardly able to believe that this was real, Jin closed his eyes and bent his head back. The moments relived themselves in his head like flashes, slowing down as their heads moved towards each other…

Only now, after years of pain, sadness, torture, did he allow himself to smile a genuine smile. A smile of appreciation, content and happiness. However, the magic died as soon as he opened his eyes and realised she was gone.

**Author's Note:** On a creative level, time has not been on my side as of late. However, I do plan to redeem the excruciatingly long pauses between chapters. By the way, the line in italics towards the end is from the novel Tipping The Velvet. Thanks for reading!


	7. Come to Me

Running past the stalls and the rides, past the colours and the noise, Xiaoyu looked over her shoulder to see if he was following her. He wasn't.

Facing forward, she slowed down and stopped beneath a shadowed area. Had she done the right thing? Yes, of course. She _had _to go back to Wang…to see if was alright…to see if he was still alive. The crushing thought of him being harmed had such a dark intensity that Xiaoyu could no longer stand. Sitting down in the shadows, she curled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes.

'_If something bad has happened then I don't know what I'll do…_'she thought to herself solemnly.

Jin struggled through the crowd as he searched for Xiaoyu. He called her name again and again but his voice was continually drowned out by the surrounding noise. Where did all these people come from anyway?

Once his eyes fell on the back of a girl with two symmetrical pony tails, he felt this overwhelming feeling of relief and walked over to her, quickly spinning her around to see her face. A pair of unblinking large green eyes looked up at him. It took Jin a few seconds to realise that this wasn't Xiaoyu at all. By the time this registered in his mind the girl pulled away from him and began hitting him with her hand bag.

"I'm…sorry…" Jin struggled to say as he tried to shield himself. As he broke away from the frenzied young woman he made his way to a quieter area. He was finally alone and amongst the shadows, standing on the periphery of the fairground. Looking behind him he saw the fields of green that were glowing because of the rising sun - and in the far distance a familiar figure running towards it.

He yelled out but it was no use; Xiaoyu was too far away. Jin frowned. _This was absolute madness! Why did she have to do this? _He knew immediately where she was running to and quickly realised the danger that awaited her.

Just as he was about to launch himself into a sprint, he froze at the sound of his name. Before he could even turn around, the weight of a heavy fist slammed against his face and he fell to the ground with a thud. Everything went black, but only for a moment. Jin squinted as he tried to recognise the figure standing over him. As the blurriness of his vision receded, the unmistakeable smirk and red mane became prominent.

"What a surprise to see you so _soon_" Hwoarang sneered as he kicked Jin in the arm. Jin winced in pain. Hwoarang smirked.

"Now, it's not like I'm the type of person to kick a man while he's down…but then I remember – you're not a man, you're a _monster_" he mocked while kicking the exact same area.

Jin gasped and clutched his sore arm. His eyes were tightly shut as he tried to absorb the pain as quickly as possible. Feeling the numbness diminish, he silently opened his eyes and was able to see Hwoarang's motorcycle in the distance…with the keys still in the ignition. Turning back to Hwoarang he suddenly began to smile…and then to laugh. Hwoarang's smirk quickly dropped into a scowl at the sight of Jin chuckling.

"What the fuck are you laughing for?" he demanded. Jin let go of his arm.

"I'm laughing…" he started. Hwoarang raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

"…because I'm gonna steal your bike" and with that he grabbed Hwoarang's feet and flipped him onto the ground. He then swiftly plunged his elbow into the small of his back, causing Hwoarang to cry out in pain.

All Hwoarang could do was watch as Jin rushed towards _his_ motorbike and carefully mount himself onto it. As the engine roared, Hwoarang struggled to rise with shaking arms.

"Kazama, you bastard!" he spat as Jin rode into the distance.

With her joints aching and her knees burning, Xiaoyu groaned with relief at the sight of the road ahead. This meant that she was close to the house. As the colour of the ground changed from the green of the grass to the grey of the pavement, Xiaoyu slowed to a walking pace to get her breath back.

"My knees are on fire!" she said to herself loudly, only then realising that a man down the road was in earshot. Slightly embarrassed, she walked a little faster despite the fact that she trying to regain her breath.

Looking over her shoulder, that same man was now closer to her than she was comfortable with and since it was the early hours of the morning she quickly grew suspicious. Noticing more men walking towards her, she quickly crossed to the other side of the street but was suddenly descended upon by a man twice her size. Launching at him with a phoenix twin kick, she knocked him to the ground, but was so exhausted that she could barely defend herself as the remaining strangers took hold of her and put a bag over her head.

A black van quickly spun around the corner and she was forced into it kicking and screaming.

"We've finally got her" they congratulated themselves.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading the seventh instalment. I appreciate the reviews and while I acknowledge that posting new chapters has taken longer lately I don't like the feeling of being rushed. I guess it just takes me a while to finalise all the details in order for the end product to be the best it could possibly be (while doing everything else in my life too). Happy 2006 by the way!


	8. Where is the line?

Feeling her knees scrape against the hard floor, Xiaoyu's back was forced against the inner wall of the van. With an exhausted sigh she limply fell onto her side.

"Is she dead?" she could hear someone anxiously ask. The response was a harsh one.

"I'm sorry for asking" the voice said, growing slightly distant.

Xiaoyu coughed and blinked a few times. She knew she was in a moving vehicle, and that there were several men around her, but the attack was so quick that she couldn't get her head together. It was as if the bag put over her head had blocked most of her senses, so she had no chance of defending herself. Blinking again, the surrounding darkness soon made her restless and claustrophobic.

"_I can't breathe…_" she said, her throat very dry. Her muffled speech was only heard by a few.

"Did she just say something?" someone asked. Xiaoyu coughed again and tried to stand.

"Hold her down!" someone yelled, and she suddenly felt these heavy hands push her back onto the floor. Now gasping for air, Xiaoyu began to panic.

"_I can't breathe!_" she shrieked, trying to shake the bag off.

"She can't breathe" someone responded, slightly nervous. Xiaoyu pushed against the hands that were holding her down.

"_I need air!_" she cried with a hoarse voice.

"Get that thing off her head!" someone yelled angrily. With one quick motion the bag was roughly pulled off her head and they all stared at the red-faced girl in front of them.

Brushing the wisps of hair from her face, Xiaoyu breathed in deeply and looked around with wild eyes. She recognised these men straight away. There was a silence, until…

"Xiaoyu, Ling…we are-"

"I know who you are" Xiaoyu responded darkly. The men looked amongst themselves with slight amazement; however the one who spoke had a serious look on his face. Xiaoyu could tell that he had a position of power; one of those 'commander-in-chief' type of roles.

"Good." he responded bluntly. "No need for an introduction then"

Xiaoyu frowned and lowered her head.

"I want you to let me go" she said firmly. The commander shook his head.

"No. We are taking you back to Mishima Mansion – Heihachi's orders"

Xiaoyu let out a laugh. This was madness.

"It was _his _orders to have me shoved inside a van with a _bag _put over my head?" she asked, disbelieving.

"We knew you would retaliate" the commander responded matter-of-factly. "We had to take necessary action"

Xiaoyu shook her head.

"You can't do this" she said angrily. "I know my rights"

"You ran away. You abused your rights. We're taking you back to where you belong"

Xiaoyu's eyes widened.

"_Belong? _Heihachi doesn't _own_ me!"

The commander's brow lowered as he glared at her.

"You forget your privileges. He has given you so much. He can easily send you back to where you came from"

Xiaoyu glanced at the men, who all seemed to be looking down at her as if she was scum, and then looked back at the commander angrily.

"You can't do this" she said lowly. He smiled.

"We are under his orders; of course we can do this. Oh and if you try to escape then again we will be forced to take necessary action…"

Xiaoyu frowned and looked down at the floor, defeated.

Trying to steady himself so that he didn't lose control, Jin rode the motorbike as safely as he could. The last thing he needed was to crash and injure himself even further. Wincing slightly, he could still feel pain in his bruised arm, though he had an inkling that Hwoarang was slightly angrier than him right now.

Riding on the road that would eventually lead to Wang's house, Jin frowned at the sight of a black van speeding past him on the opposite lane. Although it was only in his vision for a few moments, there was something unsettling about it, something dauntingly familiar.

'_Please don't let that be what I think it is…_' he thought to himself desperately. However, as he pulled up to Wang's estate, all thoughts associated with the van disappeared at the sight of the wreckage before him.

"_Oh no_…" Jin said to himself with a low voice.

With the commander holding Xiaoyu tightly by the arm, the two of them stepped through the doors of a delicatessen after multiple complaints that Xiaoyu was starving.

"Be quick" the commander said lowly as they stepped up to the front counter. As no one was there to serve them, the commander impatiently struck the service bell, almost breaking it. They both watched as an elderly man hurried to them from the back room, apologising with every step. He greeted them with a smile, which then changed to a look of bewilderment at the odd pairing of his customers. Sensing his confusion, Xiaoyu roughly pulled her arm free from the commander, making him frown, and smiled sweetly at the old man.

"Hello. Ok, let's see…hmmm…there's just so much to choose"

The commander sighed with annoyance.

"Do you have any shrimp dumplings?" she asked.

"Squid dumplings?" the old man responded.

"No, _shrimp _dumplings. _Shrimp_"

"Oh, hai. I'll just check"

Xiaoyu watched as the old man turned and walked towards the back room. Seizing the moment, she swiftly struck the commander in the stomach with her elbow, causing him to keel over, and ran towards the doors. Using his reflexes, the commander grabbed the service bell and with perfect aim he threw it at her head. Xiaoyu shrieked and fell to the ground clutching her head. The commander angrily ran to her.

"See what happens when you try to escape you stupid little bitch?" he hissed. Xiaoyu gasped loudly as he roughly kicked her torso.

"Next time it will be your _head_!"

The commander then turned to see the old man standing at the counter wide-eyed, a paper bag with steam emerging from it in his right hand.

"I caught her stealing…" the commander said with a heavy tone. The old man looked down at Xiaoyu and shook his head disapprovingly.

"I know. This isn't the first time either…" he then walked up to the counter, took the bag and paid the old man.

"Don't worry…" he continued. "I'm taking her to a place where she'll be disciplined…"

The old man glared at Xiaoyu as she struggled to stand.

"Good. Just get her out of my shop" he said angrily.

"Will do" the commander replied simply. He then turned away from the counter and walked up to the dazed Xiaoyu who was having difficulty keeping her balance. Grabbing hold of her arm tightly, the two of them left the shop abruptly.

**Author's Note:** I feel that this chapter is significantly different to the others because it touches on more violent themes and the amount of dialogue is endless! Thank you for reading and to all of those who have reviewed the story thus far. This has been the quickest update for a long time . - oh and to those who have seen 'Dancer in the Dark' I incorporated the infamous "I can't breathe" scene, hopefully in a fitting way.


	9. Undo

How could anyone so heartlessly walk away from such destruction? How could they possibly live with themselves?

This was the only thought that ran through Jin's head as he tried to comprehend the behaviour of the Tekken force. Slowing down to a walkable speed, he stepped off the motorcycle and let it fall to the ground.

'_They've killed him_' he could hear a voice inside him say. Feeling a burning sensation behind his eyes, he shakily stepped towards the broken house. The wreckage was almost too unbearable to take in. He was blaming himself for this.

"Please be alive" was all that Jin could say with a heavy voice. He was answered with silence, save for the sound of glass crunching under his boots. Treading towards the battered door, he manoeuvred himself into the doorway.

The damage was incomprehensible. It almost took him back to the time his greatest fears were met…how he searched and searched through the destruction…how he fell to his knees with the realisation that she was gone…

Jin hardly noticed any movement until his back was slammed against an indented wall. Feeling the rush of pain surge through his body, he opened his eyes to find a glare so wrathful he had to look away.

"Look me in the eye and tell me where she is"

The old man's voice was sharp and angry – an extreme contrast to when they had that difficult discussion only yesterday. Jin turned to meet his wild glare and felt this overwhelming feeling of relief.

"You're alive…" he said in bewilderment, his voice almost a whisper. Feeling the tenseness escape his aged face, Wang's brow softened as he released Jin from his clasp.

"Yes. I am alive…but that doesn't matter. Where is she?"

Jin blinked a few times and frowned.

"I thought she would be here" he said lowly. "She…she ran away from me…to see you. I thought she would be here…"

"…but you are wrong. She _isn't_ here" Wang finished. He took in a deep breath.

"They have her" he said darkly. Jin turned to him sharply.

"No. That's…that's impossible. She is too quick for them-"

"It doesn't matter how quick she is..." Wang interrupted. "They outnumber her ten fold. If she is not here, then they have her"

"They can't have her…" Jin muttered, his face tensing.

"You have to accept it Jin" Wang said gravely.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Jin yelled furiously, but was quickly struck down by the old man. Falling down onto the broken floor, Jin turned and looked up at Wang, his eyes glowing a ghostly white.

Wang, only just noticing the deadly stare, jumped back with a jolt.

"Your eyes!" he gasped. He then took a small step towards him.

"Fight it Jin" he said lowly. He watched as Jin shut his eyes tightly and clenched his fists, shaking violently.

"You can't let it take over…" the old man whispered. As the shaking diminished, Jin let out a deep sigh. Holding out his hand to Jin, Wang grabbed onto his wrist and helped him to his feet. Jin stood tall against the old man, looking down at the floor shamefully.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly. Wang nodded his head respectively and turned towards the door.

"You will not like what I have to say…but you must not go after Xiaoyu. That path will lead you no where. She instead will find you."

"I don't understand" Jin interjected, taken aback.

"This mess cannot be understood…" Wang said quietly. He then turned to Jin.

"Go to the forest. There is a clearing there. Do not ask any questions. Just go. The sooner you are there, the better"

Xiaoyu, wretched beyond comprehension, dug her nails into the back of her hand out of sheer frustration.

"_Give me life. Give me pain. Give me myself again…_" she thought to herself darkly. The van must have been travelling over a back road since the wheels were going over several bumps, making it a very uncomfortable ride. She looked up at the men who made up the force. They were obviously bored out of their minds…each of them staring into space, except for the commander, who was staring darkly at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked angrily. Xiaoyu looked down at her hand to see that it was bleeding and quickly folded her arms to hide it.

"Nothing…" she said irritably, looking down at the floor. The commander frowned and continued staring at her warningly. He had been doing that for a while now. In fact, it wasn't until mid-afternoon that the pain in her head ceased aching after the nasty attack in the shop, which was an indication of how long she had been separated from Jin…and she swore it was slowly killing her.

Suddenly the commander's face lit up with alertness.

"Stop the vehicle!" he yelled. The tires screeched on the dirt road and several pebbles shot off in several directions, but sure enough the van came to a grinding halt. The force watched as the commander shot yet another dark look at Xiaoyu.

"You. Outside now"

Xiaoyu reluctantly crouched up from sitting position and followed the commander outside, jumping slightly as the door slammed shut behind them. A two-way-radio was shoved into her hand.

"Someone wants to speak with you…" he said darkly. Xiaoyu hesitantly lifted the radio to her ear and took in a deep breath.

"Xiaoyu, Ling?" the voice asked. It was Heihachi. Xiaoyu turned away from the commander and frowned.

"Hai" she said lowly.

"I hear you've been giving my men a bit of trouble…" he said, smiling on the other side. Xiaoyu took in another deep breath, her frown intensifying.

"What do you want?" she asked sharply. Heihachi was totally taken aback by her cold manner.

"You've got a lot of attitude for someone who has a lot of explaining to do…"

Xiaoyu closed her eyes and sighed.

"If you want to know…the reason I'm not in the mansion is because…I…I had to help my friend" she said quickly.

"…and which _friend _are we talking about here?" Heihachi said, almost mockingly.

"…Miharu" she responded unsteadily. Heihachi laughed on the other line.

"I can see right through your lies, girl. Now tell me where he is…"

Xiaoyu, who still had the radio close, was silent.

"Hello?" Heihachi said. He repeated this a few times before cursing loudly. The commander, fed up with her resistant attitude, snatched the radio from her and lifted it to his mouth.

"It's me" he said simply before moving it to his ear. Xiaoyu watched him as he nodded, frowned, looked around him and gave frequent positive/negative responses.

"Ok. I'll see to it" were his last words before putting the radio away.

"You wait here" he said darkly to Xiaoyu. Taking out his gun, he cautiously wandered off the track and in amongst the trees. She knew that he had been ordered to check if Jin was following them. Despite the threat of the weapon, she was not afraid for she could sense that Jin was not around at all.

Looking over at the inanimate van, she knew this was her chance. Checking that the commander was completely out of sight, she quickly walked up to the front of the van and knocked on the side window. The driver, who was wearing large dark glasses, rolled down the window and sneered at her.

"What?" he demanded. Xiaoyu, careful not to ruin her chance, spoke carefully.

"Heihachi needs everyone back, including you and me, immediately. The commander instructed me to tell you because he's still talking on the…the radio? Yeah, and couldn't tell you himself"

The driver eyed her suspiciously and looked around him.

"Where is he?" he asked slowly.

"He's waiting for me at the back of the van. Heihachi wants the van moving while they talk. He's very angry…"

After a few moments of silence, the driver nodded his head.

"Ok…" he said. Xiaoyu, her heart beating fast with nervous tension, tried hard to mask the lie.

"Right. Ok. I'll head to the back and when you hear the back door slam shut you drive. Fast."

"Ok…" he repeated. Xiaoyu quickly thanked him and ran to the back of the van, checking for the commander in the distance. He was still out of sight. Without wasting a second, she opened the back door and met the eyes of the men who were curiously waiting inside. Before anyone could make a move, she slammed the door shut with all her might and watched in amazement as the van literally sped off. The noise the vehicle made echoed loudly in the air. Xiaoyu's eyes widened at the knowing thought that the commander was in hearing distance and quickly turned on her heels, sprinting down the dusty road they came from, not daring to check whether he was behind her or not.

She ran and ran, moaning from the sheer intensity of it all. Following the track steadily for a while she allowed herself to run off-course and through the trees, only slowing down at the sight of a clearing.

There was someone standing within it. Someone she instantly recognised.

She ran to him with abandon.

**Author's Note: **Again I say sorry for the long wait. Life has just been crazy-busy lately (I'm moving to another country in a week) and this was a tough chapter to write. Oh and I played Tekken 5 for the first time yesterday! It was great fun…but some of the voice acting is terrible! Except Jin's voice…I lurve it. Thanks for reading!


	10. Cocoon

With every step she was closer to him; closer to the one she needed so much it was almost paralysing. Her feet pounded on the grassy terrain, creating a solid rhythm that was in sync with her heartbeat. She could feel this giant wave building up inside her.

Hearing the closeness of the sound, Jin turned around to see Xiaoyu running towards him. He had been standing in that same spot for hours, waiting for her as instructed by the old man. And now… now she was here.

As she approached Jin, she slowed her running down to gradual steps and timidly moved towards him. Finally standing face to face, they both looked at each other silently, Xiaoyu breathing deeply and Jin remaining still.

"Xiao…" Jin said quietly. Xiaoyu closed her eyes, feeling her heart flutter.

'_This is real_' she thought to herself. He rarely said her name.

"Xiao…the old man is safe. I was going to try and find you but…you're here now."

Xiaoyu opened her eyes and silently nodded. Jin breathed in deeply and shook his head.

"This, this is all wrong. They cannot find you here with me. I won't allow it…"

Xiaoyu grimaced and looked down at the ground in disbelief. This was not what she wanted to hear, and she knew this was not what he wanted to say.

"We, I…we have to separate…I didn't…I didn't think this through…" he continued, his voice shaking with hesitancy. Xiaoyu looked him in the eye, aware that her bottom lip was dangerously close to trembling.

"You must go…" he said lowly, his voice coupled with a look of forlorn. Xiaoyu bit her lip, trying to suppress her tears.

"Go now…leave!" he said loudly, his eyes reddening with sadness. There was a silence.

Xiaoyu, angered that he would tell her this after all they'd been through, suddenly stepped up to Jin and hit him hard on the face. He looked at her, stunned. Hey eyes, although watering, were fierce with anger, sadness and disbelief. With her brow tensing, she let out a small cry and proceeded to strike him with rapid but feeble slaps with the palms of her hands, hitting his arms angrily as he tried to shield himself.

With one final strike she stubbornly kneeled down onto the ground as a last act of defiance; clearly telling him that she was refusing to move. There was a silence. Looking at her silently, Jin kneeled down with her, greatly moved by the look of intense vulnerability on her face. With tears flowing from her eyes, Xiaoyu looked at him desperately…then, without warning, she swiftly wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him tenderly. Feeling the warmth from her body, Jin remained still until he felt her head on his shoulder.

Closing his eyes, he gently put his hands on her waist, slowly moving them up her arms. He let his head fall to her collarbone and breathed in her scent. Xiaoyu sighed and closed her eyes, sliding her hands up and down his back.

Jin moved his head to her neck and kissed it gently, causing Xiaoyu to tilt her head upwards. Opening her eyes, she smiled at the sight of the changing colours in the sky; a telling sign that the sun was setting. Feeling Jin's lips caress the skin under her eyes, she closed them once more and put her hands on his shoulders, squeezing them softly.

Bathed in auburn, they broke apart and looked at each other intently. Xiaoyu calmly lifted her left hand and traced her fingers over his lips.

"Don't ever tell me to leave you again..." she said softly. Jin closed his eyes restfully as she began to slowly move her hand over his face in a gentle motion.

"…because I can't. And I won't" she finished, her voice defiant. Jin suddenly opened his eyes and cupped her face in his hands, moving in towards her and kissing her lips passionately. Their two heads moved and tilted as their kisses deepened. Breathing heavily, he pulled away from her.

"We cannot stay here. We are out in the open"

His voice was serious, yet also calm and steady, making Xiaoyu smile. Taking him by the hand, they both rose together and began walking towards the trees. The blisters covering Xiaoyu's feet had swollen immensely due to her constant running, and this made every step extremely painful. Jin immediately noticed her wincing.

"Are your feet still sore?" he asked with concern. Xiaoyu nodded silently, yet walked on. Without any words, Jin picked her up in his arms and carried her, holding her as gently as he could. Xiaoyu wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you" she said softly. Allowing her eyes to close, she experienced his walking motion in darkness. She could feel the power in his steps, his protectiveness and loyalty. Her eyes remained closed until she felt herself being lowered onto the ground.

"Are you alright?" Jin asked quietly, worried that she was still in pain. Xiaoyu opened her eyes and quickly lifted her back off the grass. She looked up at the sky, which was starting to darken, and saw that they were situated on the cusp of the forest.

'_This is beautiful_' she thought to herself, before turning back to Jin. Silently, she moved towards him and placed her hand on the front of his jacket, her fingers touching the zip. Jin felt his heart beat fast as she pulled it down to the very bottom. Moving onto her knees, she opened the jacket up and pulled it back so that it fell to the ground.

With their heads close, Jin looked at her as she ran her hands over the front of his shirt. It was dark and the material was thick. He held his breath as she began to lift it, revealing his toned torso. As more of his skin was exposed, Xiaoyu could feel a charged ambience pass through her, promptly pulling the shirt up over his head with one quick motion.

Smiling at his messy hair, she silently smoothed it over with her hand and kissed him softly on the lips. Jin, with his heartbeat slowing to a steady pace, put his hand up to her face and they both eased back onto the grass in unison. Xiaoyu turned in towards him and gently rested her head on his chest.

"I can feel your heart beating…" she said quietly. Jin looked up at the sky and noticed several stars were already starting to shine. He put his arm around her and closed his eyes. There was a silence, until…

"Jin?" Xiaoyu asked, her voice sounding fragile.

"Yes?" he responded quietly.

"I know that when you came back for me…I seemed angry and ungrateful…well, it was because part of me _was _angry. You left me…I was alone"

Jin remained still.

"But…" Xiaoyu continued. "I don't know, it's strange. When I'm not with you…I can't explain it. Back at the mansion, there were times when I thought I'd fall apart because you weren't there. I just can't live my life without you in it…"

Jin, feeling his emotions rise, moved his head to hers and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I'm sorry for running away from you" Xiaoyu said, her voice shaking.

"You must never say sorry to me…" Jin responded seriously.

"Then you must never leave me…" she whispered back. Jin looked into her watery eyes. Although he wanted to tell her otherwise, he knew he could never promise such a thing. However, he could no longer hold these words back from her:

"When I went back for you…I was convinced that you would turn me away, or worse; you'd forgotten me. So much has gone wrong…sometimes I just want to run away from it all…to just escape…but _you _keep me going. You…make me very happy"

Xiaoyu, who was crying softly, was enamoured with his words and kissed the skin where his heart beat was as it's strongest. Jin closed his eyes.

'_I want to tell you so much more…_' he thought to himself, though he knew he couldn't. The only ones who could understand his hidden self were those who also had the dark genes inside them. Xiaoyu, like his mother, was full of light…and he didn't want to destroy that. He would have to let go of her soon…and he knew both their hearts would break.

"You worry too much…" Xiaoyu soothed him, as if she were reading his mind. Jin's eyes focused on the sky above. The full moon glowed alongside the multiple stars in the dark sky. Xiaoyu, who was also looking up above her, felt that jolt of curiosity that usually occurred at night time. Silently, she lifted her hand above her head, moving it back and forth.

"What are you doing?" Jin asked, smiling.

"My hand is a shadow against the sky…" Xiaoyu responded simply. She giggled as Jin lifted his hand so that it joined hers, sliding his fingers between her own. She smiled dreamily as he nestled his face into her neck, kissing it softly.

Neither Jin nor Xiaoyu sensed that someone close by was watching them…someone within firing distance who had their finger on the trigger.

**Author's Note: **To anyone who is fond of writing romance, I highly recommend listening to The Piano soundtrack – and to watch the film…very inspiring. Hopefully this was a good read for you all. Feel free to post a comment. Thank ye.


	11. Pluto

**Chapter 11**

Xiaoyu smiled blissfully. His skin was so unbelievably soft. The feel of it against her own sent a wave of happiness through her body. She knew she was ready to tell him those beautiful words you save for the one you really love. _Aishteru…_

"Jin I-"

She suddenly stopped. She could hear twigs snapping close by. Jin looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked. She quickly hushed him, stirring him to look over to where she was staring. She looked back at Jin.

"You don't hear it?"

She suddenly heard another twig snap and widened her eyes. Jin frowned.

"I hear it now" he said darkly. Xiaoyu looked at him anxiously, waiting for him to look back at her.

"Lie still…I'll go and see what it is" he whispered. Xiaoyu rolled her eyes, he was being too protective once again.

"You don't need to whisper. I'll go see"

Jin watched her quickly stand up.

"No Xiouyu!" he yelled, watching in shock as she fell to the ground with the sound of a gunshot.

"No!" he dived towards her limp body, wincing at the sight of the bullet wound in her heart.

"Xiou…" he whispered, cradling her body to him. He studied her perished form, her face bearing a lifeless expression. He trembled and held her close to him, his tears falling onto her cold skin. Feeling a deep, deep rage surging through him, he lied her back down and stood up, facing towards the direction of the gunshot.

"Face me you coward!" he yelled fiercely as tears fell from his incensed eyes. There was no response. He breathed in deeply.

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

The silence was broken by the sound of two gunshots, both punctuating his body. Jin staggered back and looked down. Blood seeped from his wounds. He flinched and fell to his knees.

Confident that the target was now rendered defenceless, the commander emerged from behind the trees, holding onto his gun firmly. He stepped defiantly towards the infamous Jin Kazama, now reduced to a bloodied mess. Jin looked up at him, groaning in pain. The commander clenched his fist and slammed it into the back of Jin's neck, propelling him forward.

"I always knew I'd find you" he smirked, watching Jin struggle before him. Jin felt the blood draining from his body.

"However…I didn't know I'd be the one to kill you" he continued smugly. Jin spat out blood and dug his fingers into the ground.

"I'm not dead yet" he whispered. The commander looked at him and frowned before turning towards Xiaoyu.

"No, but _she _is" he taunted, then shook his head. "I hope Heihachi-san understands that she had to die…"

Jin looked up at him and then at the lifeless body of Xiaoyu, his only love. Confronted with the full horror of her death, Jin clenched his eyes shut and decided to succumb to the nightmare that lived in his blood. He decided to awaken the dark spirit within, and could already feel the burning fire penetrating his soul. The possession had begun.

"_Fear the wrath of God…_" he hissed, his voice transforming into a demonic growl.

"What did you say?" the commander sneered mockingly. He stared at Jin intently and then smirked.

"You'll join her soon enough…"

However his face dropped as sparks of electricity began to zap around Jin's hunched over body.

"Holy shit…" he said out of shock. He took a step back at the sight of black markings burning into Jin's skin. He winced at the sound of Jin's demonic cries, and could visibly see the mutation in his spine spreading to his skull.

"What the hell is happening…" he said shakily as he grabbed his radio. "For fuck sake, hurry!" he yelled to the recipient. Suddenly a bolt of electricity shot towards the radio and incinerated it beyond repair. The commander cursed and dropped it onto the ground. He slowly looked towards Jin as storm clouds gathered in the sky. A hissing noise filled the air, terrifying the commander to no end.

"What are you!?" he screamed at Jin while reaching for his gun.

"Stop this now!!"

Thunder roared as the darkness continued to transform Jin into his devil form. The commander hastily shot at Jin but the bullets did nothing. Suddenly a bolt of lightning blasted the gun out of his hand and struck the ground around Jin, forming a ring of fire around him. The commander watched in dread as the figure of Jin slowly stood up from behind the fire, his ghostly white eyes penetrating him through the flames. The commander trembled at the sight of the sharp satanic horns on either side of Jin's scowling face.

Breathing in deeply, Jin stepped through the flames and stood over the commander, his black wings spreading out menacingly. The commander gazed in shock as the bullet wounds evaporated in front of his very eyes.

"Not…possible" he trembled. Jin lifted his claw-like hands towards the commander, but froze as he heard the sound of distant helicopters. He looked up to see the stormy sky filled with choppers belonging to the force. The commander, quickly regaining confidence now that the force had arrived, sneered at Jin.

"You can't escape" he said firmly. Jin's gaze remained on the choppers before slowly returning to the commander. A smile played on his lips.

"_I don't plan on escaping_" he hissed. The commander frowned in confusion and then cried out as Jin clutched onto him and flew up into the air. The men in the choppers watched in alarm, unsure of what to do. Jin soared high into the air until he was above one of the choppers. The commander winced as he felt Jin's claws dig into his body. He then looked down and screamed at the sight of spinning propeller blades.

"NO!!!" he wailed.

"_You deserve much worse than this_" Jin said darkly. The commander kicked and thrashed in his arms.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!" he screamed desperately.

"_Burn in hell_" Jin hissed before hurling him into the blades. He plunged into the machine with such force that it sent the helicopter hurtling into the one beside it. Jin watched from above as the two machines crashed onto the ground. The carnage brought a smile to his face, however the sight of Xiaoyu's lifeless body nearby panicked him. He dived down towards her body and stood over her. She was lying in a foetal position, as if she were sleeping. He stepped over her and stood before her body defensively. He raised up his arms and smiled as heavy rain began to fall from the sky, putting out the flames of the burning machinery.

Suddenly an army of men from the force materialised before him, forming a line in front of the forest. Some appeared from behind the trees, others jumped out of the remaining helicopters. Each man was masked and wearing a bullet-proof vest, his gun pointing at Jin. The thunder roared around them all, as lightning struck throughout the clearing. Jin felt the rain hit against him, and tilted his head back so it fell onto his face. Feeling a power beyond anything he'd ever felt before, he let out a deafening screech as lasers shot out from his eyes into the sky. Justice was in his reach.

**Author's Note: **It has been a while since I wrote the last chapter, but I got into the spirit of things pretty quickly. I'm quite tired so I'm going to relax now and work on an update soon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
